Handles for hand tools and various implements are quite old and highly developed in the prior art. The handles for most hand tools are generally cylindrically shaped and may be longitudinally fluted for a better grip.
In an apparent attempt to increase the degree of leverage that a user could apply to the tool, the prior art has suggested various shaped handles. While these tools have often been sufficient for high torque uses, they have been inconvenient for low torque uses. For example, when inserting a machine screw with a screw driver, little torque is required. It would be convenient for the user to spin the handle in his fingers, but this could be difficult with an odd-shaped handle. The user could use a screw driver having a handle of regular cross section (such as circular), but this screw driver would not be too suitable for high torque uses.
Ergonomic handles have been proposed, such as, for example, the one in U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,460, to provide convenient and comfortable grips over extended periods of time. However, these handles still fail to provide convenience during low torque operation.